Rub One Out
by Accidentally The Whole Fanfic
Summary: Kasey just knows how to rub the townsfolk the right way. Even Craig... much to Kasey's chagrin.


Rub One Out

* * *

><p>Kasey watched with a small, pleased smile on his face, as Ruth made more and more odd, squeaking noises. He rubbed faster and faster. Perspiration beaded upon her forehead...<p>

"Kasey... oh, I feel dizzy... I think-"

She cut off her own words with a loud, echoing cry that resounded throughout the small seed shop. Hearts erupted from her shuddering body in a pink shower, and angels sang a victorious chorus.

Ruth decided she liked Kasey a little more now. He was quite a nice boy, so generous! She did wish he'd put on deodorant, though. As she slumped back against the counter to recover her strength, she heard him starting his second round with Anissa over in the kitchen.

"Ah, Kasey... this really is very nice," Anissa sighed, before grunting and arching her back. A happy humming sounded low in her throat, and once again, the Marimba Farm lit up with a soft pink glow and echoed with the melody of a job well done.

The front door slammed. Anissa and Ruth jumped and squeaked, and Kasey's face went chalk-white.

"C-Craig! B-back so soon f-from wa-wa-watering?" Ruth stammered, hurriedly fixing her hair.

"Damn right I am," Craig snapped, storming inside and giving Kasey a deeper frown than usual. "Heard funny noises, I did."

"Father, it's-"

"I _know_ what it is!" Craig interrupted. "Don't think I haven't seen him do it before!"

Anissa pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. Father could be so dramatic sometimes.

"So, city boy," Craig sneered, ambling over to Kasey and sizing him up. His eyes roved over the fit young farmer's body, hidden beneath sweaty, clingy work clothes. "Gonna give my wife and daughter the rub-down, but not me, eh? You think I ain't good enough or somethin'?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Craig," Ruth snapped. "He's got a whole town to-"

"Yeah, yeah." Craig waved her admonishments off, and narrowed his eyes at Kasey. "So, city boy, what about it? You gonna give it to me, too? Let me join the party?"

Kasey sighed, unable to speak due to being a Harvest Moon protagonist. Swallowing hard, he nodded, his cheeks burning with shame.

Craig smirked. "Thought so. Alright, boy, give me all you got!" He sat down in one of the dining room chairs, head cocked slightly, arm draped over the back, legs open, hand near his waistline. A clear, open invite. "Rub me down, city boy."

Anissa squeezed her eyes shut and looked away. Ruth, on the other hand, looked on eagerly, though a bit unsettled.

Kasey began rubbing Craig slowly, listening to the older man's contented hums and grunts.

"Lower, kid - oh, yeah, that's right... little bit faster now..."

A faint melody played, and a score of notes seemed to fill the room as Craig arched his back and moaned.

"It ain't over yet, boy! Harder!"

Trembling, and wanting to finish this as soon as possible, Kasey sped up as much as he was able to, reluctantly yet desperately keeping all his focus on that one spot, just a bit more-

"_Damn!_" Craig grunted loudly, hissing as his body gave a great shudder, and his eyes slid shut in ecstasy. The telltale hearts showered all over the kitchen, and his gasps and pants were woven among the sound of the climactic victory.

His chest heaving, his body slumped even lower in the chair than ever, Craig gazed groggily at Kasey. "That's... that's what it's all about, boy. Good going. I'll be expecting more of that outta you, got it?"

Kasey nodded numbly, a faint tightening feeling urging him to leave and return to the privacy of his own home as soon as possible.

"See ya 'round, then," Craig mumbled, giving a half-assed wave. He looked to be glowing.

As Kasey bade farewell to Ruth and Anissa and exited in a hurry, the two women looked at each other, then at Craig.

He simply said, "I think that boy's grown on me some."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Kasey should've known this was going to happen eventually. Well, at least the townsfolk like being unsuspectingly molested! All of them! ...I need to write some serious slash again soon. I miss it.

Feel free to leave a review.


End file.
